Give Me the Sunrises and Moons
by GoodyGumDrops
Summary: From the very beginning, Dio Brando had wanted the world, but the way her legs crossed him in bed made him forget everything. In those moments, all he wanted was to seep further into her warmth until he forgot everything—including himself. Dio Brando/OFC


I am a little garbage bag for writing this fanfic. I wrote this so nobody else has to. If you guys want more, then I'll continue it.

 **WARNING: This story contains mature content. This chapter includes taboo concepts and sexual/explicit acts which may trigger some readers. This is a mature story and is rated as such. Please do not read if you are not 18 or older.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The Hole in Your Heart**

* * *

It had all started on that destined day, when the Joestars brushed paths with the Brandos. Dio Brando's fate had been sealed. He would be the miserable antagonist—the bane of the Joestar family until the end of time and beyond. But the true day that sealed his tragic fate was the day his mother passed away. He loved his mother, and _only his mother._ The day that saint and angel of a woman passed away was the day that Dio vowed to steal the wretched world away from itself. The world that so uncaringly infused him with the Brando name and blood...The very world which allowed a child and mother to be beaten senselessly by a man with the title of his father for years until the end— _death_.

Yes, he wanted to take the very world that made him struggle for a simple meal of scraps and make it his greatest comfort. If the world would give him nothing, then he would simply _take_ it all.

Serving under the Joestars and caring for their large estate was not an easy task, although the boarding was more than sufficient and the pay was very fine. Penny Fisher was simply a young girl serving the Joestar family. With no family of her own, the Joestars had taken her in as a baby to serve the house as she grew. Nothing had ever been given to Penny except the extraordinary kindness of the Joestars. For her, this simple kindness was more than she could have ever desired. This was perhaps why the young girl could not understand young Master Dio's anger and hatred for the Joestar family who had so graciously taken him under their wing as one of their own.

Penny had been in line with the other servants the day young Master Dio arrived by carriage at the Joestar estate. She had witnessed him kick Master Jonathan's beloved childhood pet, Danny, with no remorse whatsoever as the dog rushed forth happily to greet him. He had claimed it was a reflex, but Penny had seen a gleam of pure hatred in the young man's sharp amber eyes. _He had meant to cause Danny harm._

Perhaps it was just cruel fate the day the young girl had been sweeping leaves in the yard...Just as she witnessed the figure of a certain hateful blonde young man drag the squirming body of Danny towards the furnace only to seal it in still live and breathing. Penny witnessed it all, hiding behind a large oak tree in the yard as she clutched her broom and prayed to God above that her presence would go unnoticed. She did not want to share the same end as poor Danny. But alas, her tears gave her away as she hiccuped from behind her hiding place, unable to control her grief at witnessing such a horrible act and hearing the pounding of Danny on the heavy metal of the burning furnace. _Poor thing! How cruel! How could any human being do such a thing?_ Dio Brando was a monster!

Straight inky black hair peeked out from the dry brown bark of a nearby tree as choked sobbing sounded clearly from the other side. Dio clenched his fists. That sobbing— _it reminded him of his mother_. He _needed_ to make it stop at once. _He needed to stop that girl from breathing at once._ Without looking, he reached around the tree to grasp the hidden girl's fleshy and soft arm, the feeling bringing back further memory of his mother's tender warmth. Rage filled his mind and he saw red as his hands reached up to grasp the girl's neck. _How dare this insignificant peasant remind him of his mother!_

He was blinded by his anger and hatred, gritting his teeth and tightening his grip as he heard the satisfying sound of desperate choking. _And then_ she opened her eyes.

At once, the rushing waves of rage within him waned into still water. A teary blend of hazy grey and deep blue stared through him in pure horror. He had seen these eyes before— _these were his mother's eyes_! At once, his grip loosened and his arms pulled the wheezing girl forward as he rested his cheek against her soft bosom. _Ah, his mother had been sent back to this Earth_!

Dio sobbed like a small child, burying his face into her soft and warm chest as her rapid and erratic heartbeat gradually lulled him into placated silence.

" _Nothing_ will ever take you away from me again. _It's just us now_ ," He shuddered, hands grasping the expanse of her back to pull himself closer.

Of course the young girl could not process what had just occurred. She was still delirious from lack of air, having nearly passed out from being strangled before being assaulted by a nearly fully grown young man nestling his head on her breasts and sobbing as he spoke nonsense. Out of instinct, her hand slowly reached down to gently pet the blonde head which was so firmly pressed against her chest.

" _Ahhh,_ " He sobbed in joy at her touch, holding her so tight now that their bodies may just merge together. He looked so sad...yet she had never seen such a blissful and beautiful face on another being in her entire life.

It was in that moment that she felt sorry for Dio Brando. Just what cruelty had he endured in life to make him so innocently childlike and yet so harrowingly brutal? She had just witnessed the merciless murder of a helpless creature, yet she could not help but feeling more sorry for the man she had witnessed commit such an unimaginable atrocity. Something in this world had driven him to this…

" _This Dio will take care of you now_ ," His voice was laced with determination, dread filling the young woman as he moved his face away, eyes latched onto her form before he pushed her into the grass beneath him. He knew his mother was long gone, but if those eyes were not a sign from the universe to take what was his, then the universe was useless.

When large hands began to desperately rip apart the buttons of her dress, Penny froze, helplessly crying out into the distance for nobody to hear as wet kisses were hungrily planted across her bare flesh, teeth desperately scraping, biting and sucking at her nipples like an infant starved of milk. She cried when he buried himself under her skirt, tearing apart her undergarments to get at her most sacred and unseen place before he freed himself from his trousers and buried himself as far as he could into her core.

"Your womb will be filled with _me_!" He growled, plowing himself in an out of her in rapid, merciless strokes before she felt _it_ twitch inside of her, his seemingly endless assault ceasing with one final and heartless push into her, burying his manhood even further than before as his entire body shivered above her, a hot stream of thick liquid flowing within her as she squirmed and thrashed about in discomfort. The sensation disgusted her, leaving her feeling permanently tainted as he finally pulled himself out of her stinging insides which were now coated with _him_. It was as if she had been fatally wounded, and she could not bare to look down at her womanhood for fear she would empty the contents of her stomach if she saw what he had done.

The young man above her watched in fascination as a small line of his pure white essence seeped out from between her soft yet bloodied pink flesh before mixing with the blood which coated her pale thighs. It was like he had been born again, given a second chance at life the way _he_ had wanted it, _not the way the world wanted_. _This time around, he would take what was due to him_. He would take care of this girl whose very existence screamed of his mother's memory, _the first thing he had ever taken for himself_. He laughed in euphoria, laying his head on her chest once more as he basked in the afterglow of his heinous act, blind to the horror of it all. _Yes, he would take care of this girl_. He felt her chest move beneath him as her body shook in a silent sob.

"And _you_ will take care of me," He closed his eyes with a pleased smile, feeling the hole in his heart fill with the substitute of a woman's warmth.

* * *

 **All I can say is that Dio has mommy issues and an inferiority complex. I think we're all aware of Dio's underlying torment throughout the series, and sometimes his ass-holery is so absurd that you have to stop and wonder if he was born evil or not. The title of the story is loosely based off of a line from the song "Kisses Back" by Matthew Koma. The actual line is "I want the sunrises and moons". Until the next chapter, guys! I promise the next chapter will be less abstract.**


End file.
